Reassurance
by Rhielle
Summary: He finds his place in her life through one simple dance. One shot.


The evening was young, and the crowd, thickened with chatter amongst themselves. Little by little, the mumbles turned into cheers of merriment as they egged the man to step forward.

His heart nervously thumped against his chest, loudly echoing each step he took towards a woman.

The hem of her long gown flowed to the floor, swaying with her hips as she, too, moved closer and closer towards him. With purple roses threading with her locks, she was radiantly beautiful... even more so on this night among other nights.

He took her dainty fingers and grasped it in his; she smiled tenderly in return.

They began to dance.

He felt every eye falling upon the two of them, causing him to exert his absolute best to maintain focus. His surroundings gradually became a blur, losing regard for everything, everyone...

Everyone, except for she who stood before him.

Their feet stepped from side to side, matching the melodious rhythms of the music that flowed. His mind began to wander back as he gently spun her across the floor.

When he first met her, he never knew she would come to hold so much in his life. It was hard to believe that she now meant the world to him, and he to her own. He was hardly ever vocal about it, but the both of them came to a simple understanding of their place in each other's lives.

He chuckled to himself. Once upon a time, he only saw her as a mere little girl who loved to lose herself in pure bliss. Her childlike demeanor and her curiosity for the world around her didn't help either, only doing so much to reinforce that image. The years had come and gone, and still that part of her remained unchanged. It was just like her to constantly bubble with youthful life.

However, as she swirled in front of him, he found could no longer deny this: she had grown into a young woman.

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted. She lost her footing and stumbled forward, surprising the both of them.

Thankfully, he happened to have sharp reflexes and caught her in his strong arms.

Her soft gray eyes darted upwards to fix upon his; a smile followed, sheepish and apologetic as her palms rested heavily against him, struggling to anchor her feet once again.

He could not help but laugh.

Once again, he nestled his hand on her waist to resume dancing, as if no one saw anything. Or at least, they could pretend.

He was very good at that.

He gazed at her as they swayed to and fro. All he saw was a lifelong promise that he never anticipated getting himself into- a promise to always be there, a promise to cherish, a promise to protect... and he would gladly do so without question, risking his own life if necessary.

It happened before. He certainly would not hesitate to do so again.

No doubt, Maya Fey held a very important place in Phoenix Wright's life.

And he knew he meant just as much to her.

Together they went through many things in a span of a few years. In the time they knew each other, they shared their sorrows and joys, life and near-death, anything and everything through thick and thin. One could only imagine going through as much in a single lifetime.

It was unmistakable. No one on earth could ever replace the unique bond shared only between them. Nothing can ever change that, and they both knew that nothing ever will.

The music faded out, making way for a more romantic tone to shift in. A whole new sweetness resounded from the strings and started to fill the night air.

The bride pulled Phoenix in, giving him a lingering, affectionate embrace. A whisper escaped from her lips and made its way to his ear.

"Thank you... Nick."

With those words, Phoenix gave Maya's delicate hands a reassuring squeeze and nodded with a smile.

He diverted his attention to a figure standing a short distance away. A dashing man placed his hand behind his back took a gentlemanly bow, revering him with his utmost respect.

Phoenix led the bride by the hand towards her husband. He lifted her fingertips and rested it on the groom's palm as a sign of his blessings upon the two, urging him to clasp it... Mia would have done the same thing.

It was time for the newly weds to have their first dance.

He lowered his head, rightfully returning the respect that the groom had given him; it was actually he who personally asked Phoenix to stand in as her father.

To him it seemed only yesterday that they were sitting at the Wright and Co. Law Offices, discussing a few matters over a cup of tea. Things took a turnabout when out of the blue he asked Phoenix Wright for the hand of Maya Fey.

Silence ensued- a natural result of his shock towards the young man's gesture.

Why him? There definitely wasn't any need for his consent. But then the suitor patiently explained that she fondly spoke of Wright, telling him stories of their misadventures together, of how he kept her under his wing after her beloved sister's passing.

Without question, she held him dearly and of high regard in her life, he told him.

And thus, he firmly believed that his blessing was of utmost importance, that no man other than Wright had the rightful honor to take her late-father's place.

Phoenix could not bring himself to object. The man obviously respected her, undoubtedly loving her beyond what he could only bring himself to do. The suitor proved himself to be a good man who was very much capable of taking care of Maya, as well as meeting her endless whims for burgers- a relief on Phoenix's end.

He stood by watching as the groom took Maya into his arms. For a brief moment the couple turned their attention to Phoenix, smiling at him to give their thanks.

They looked wonderful together, he thought. He feigned an itch and scratched the corner of his eye.

Things have changed. And yet, there was nothing for him to fear, because there was no way he will ever lose his own place in her life. He was at peace, confident that neither he nor Mia could ask for anyone better to entrust her with. But above all, he was assured that her future was full of happiness. He looked at her, it was clear to him that Maya also loved the man back as much in the same manner. Joy danced in her eyes whenever she spoke of him, only becoming increasingly evident when he was there right in front of her.

... Very much like the moment the two found themselves at.

The groom took her hand, drawing the rest of her closer to his chest. They locked gazes and captivated each other in a trance. The guests applauded louder as the couple started to sway gracefully to the rest of the ballad.

Wordlessly, Phoenix turned to step out of their way, walking off to blend with the crowd.

His duties were done.

The dance between "father" and "daughter" was over.

* * *

**A/N:**

First published fanfic. I went to a wedding the other day, and I was inspired by the Father-Daughter dance.

I only put it together in a few hours, aside from some editing. I wrote it to be vague and misleading in the beginning. I hope I achieved that!  
My apologies to non-platonic Maya/Nick shippers... ^^; It's still there if you squint.

Constructive critique is most welcome!


End file.
